Brothers to the end
by KylieFaithOrten
Summary: Vince reveals a secret concerning two of his hottest young stars. Contains most of the roster and featuring Steve Borden (Sting)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. This is just something that my older sister has encouraged to do. We are both avid wrestling fans. So I am got getting anything out of this besides enjoyment. The story explains itself as you go along so I don't want to tell you too much. Just read and find out.

* * *

WWE headquarters Connecticut Friday morning. 

The wrestlers filed into the meeting room in confusion. Vince had not called a meeting of both brands in over a year. Filled with trepidation over what this could mean they began conversing quietly, glad to see their friends from the other show no matter the reason.

Hunched over in the corner of the room Randy Orton looked around and groaned. Hearing him John Cena glanced over and grinned.

"It's not going to be that bad."

Randy looked at him incredulous. "What do you think everyone is going to say when they find out we have lied to them for the past two and a half years."

"They'll ask questions, we'll answer them, and they will forget it. No big deal bro." John answered grinning.

"You're delusional." Randy told him, unable to keep from smiling.

The conversations in the room stopped when the imposing figure of Vince McMahon walked to the podium at the front of the room. Taking a deep breath he spoke out to the multitude of employees gathered in front of him.

"I have made a terrible mistake and though it may be too late I plan to rectify that today." Taking a deep breath he continued. "Almost three years ago two young brothers signed up for training at OVW. After one meeting I could see the potential they both had and was already thinking of ways I could use them to the best of their abilities."

"What's so wrong with that?" called out Paul Levesque, Vince's son in law and the unspoken leader of the RAW brand.

"The problem was that if they trained as brothers they would undoubtedly either be placed as a tag team or start up a story line as rivals that would ruin one or both of their careers. I did not want that. So I made up back grounds for them and placed them on different brands so they wouldn't have to interact with each other."

"How did you manage to do that?" Asked Mark Calloway, his deep voice rumbling around the room.

"Well you see they aren't blood brothers. Both were adopted at a very early age but they still had different last names. I just rearranged a couple of facts and swore them to silence about their past."

"Man, that's not so bad. Why would you think we would revolt over something like that?" Eddie spoke up.

Not for the first time he wished he had not given his employees the idea that it was okay to voice their opinion. It was damn annoying at times. "In order for this to work both boys had to lie to everyone about who they were, not just the fans but to you to. They were unable to share family events with those of you who are their friends. When their family visited them here they had to pretend they were other people."

"So what changed? Why now?" Jericho asked, flinching when his girlfriend, Trish stratus poked him in the ribs.

"Because they have been on separate brands nobody has had a chance to observe the boys interact with each other and notice how close they are. However there is some truth to the rumors of the brands reuniting. I wanted to get this all out in the open before that becomes a reality." Vince answered deciding it was time to finish the discussion.

"Now I am going to let them come up here and answer any questions you have. Just please remember that this is not their fault and they were forced into it."


	2. The Family

Wow, I really did not expect that kind of reception. People I don't know actually like this story. Thank you so much for reviewing. Sorry about not updating but I have to use my sister's computer, total bummer, and she's been tied up for a couple of weeks. Anyway, I hope you like it and keep reviewing. Thanks.

* * *

Hearing his cue John Cena stood up and headed for the front of the room, mistakenly thinking his friend and brother was behind him. Stepping up to the podium he realized he was alone and that Randy must have slipped out the door. Making a big show of looking around to cover his confusion he grinned out at the crowd.

"Guess I am flying solo. No big. I will say in his defense that Randy had to sacrifice a lot more in this deception and he has lived with certain things that he did not agree with. Now me on the other hand, I didn't have to change a whole lot." He added as the crowded room laughed.

Making a quick decision he continued. "We were susposed to come up here and give you our whole life story. But hey, when was the last time I followed orders." He said laughing. "We all have better things to do than hang around a conferance room listening to some sappy story. Those of you who are interested can come ask us."

Grinning cockily he gave his famous 'can't see me' sign, causing his Smackdown friends to laugh. He pretended not to notice that the Raw side of the room seemed less than happy with the situation. Deciding he could care less he walked out of the room intent on finding his brother.

After searching the complex he decided it was a lost cause and pulled out his phone. Dialing a number he waited for the other man to pick up.

"Yo man, you left me high and dry up there. I should kick your ass. On second thought I might just do it for the fun of it." He growled, pretending to be angry.

"Give it up John. You could never kick my ass even when we were kids." Randy said tiredly.

"That was because you always had your sister andEthan to help you. The three of you gained up on me. And then I got in trouble when Dad found out." John exclaimed defending himself.

"He always said it was your job to diffuse the situation because you were the oldest." Randy laughed as he remembered.

"Like I was the one that was causing the most trouble." John said sarcasticly.

"Don't even get me started. I could spend the next week telling the story of all the mishaps you caused."

Having accomplished his goal of cheering up his brother John remained silent.

"Speaking of stories how come you are calling me so soon. You must have gotten out of there in record time." Randy continued.

"Yea well, basically I didn't say much. If they want to know they will ask. Otherwise its our business." John shrugged.

"You can say that but I have to explain to people like Dave Batista and Paul Levesque." Randy groaned.

"Ha, I have Big show and Taker." John countered, pretending to be worried.

"Okay, I'll give you Taker." Randy conceded.

"Speaking of which I have to go or I'll miss the plane to the next arena. Just do me a favor and don't worry so much about it."

John advised before hanging up his phone.

* * *

One hour later

On a plane en route to San Antonio Texas.

Glanging over at his friend Rey Mysterio groaned in frustration for the seventh time in an hour. When John didn't take the hint he threw up his hands. Unbuckling his seat belt he stood up in his chair and called out to the other superstars on the private plan.

"That's it. I can't take anymore. John Cena is going to give us some answers or I am going to throw him off this plane. Who wants to help?"

John laughed at the thought of the small man roughing him up but he remained silent, having fun irriating his friend.

Mark Calloway spoke up from his seat at the window. "Enough playing. We're all curious. So spill it." He ordered in his gruff voice.

John shrugged. "So what do you want to know?" He asked as other superstars crowded around.

"Did you grow up in Boston?" Rey asked, almost bouncing in his seat.

"No, I grew up in a hick town in the middle of nowhere Kentucky." John answered, wincing at the damage being done to him image.

"So where did the Boston gimick come from?" Kurt Angle asked.

"I was born in Boston, lived there two years before my birth parents died. After highschool, I wanted out of Kentucky. A mild rebellion I guess. Anyway I had distant family that still lived in Boston so I figured that would be a good place to go so I enrolled in college there. The rest you pretty much know."

"How did you end up in Kentucky?" Charlie Haas asked confused.

"My birth mom grew up in Kentucky until her family moved her to Boston. Her and my adoptive mom were best friends and kept in touch. I didn't really have no one else." John said, smiling sadly as he thought back.

"What was it like having Randy Orton for a younger brother" Rene Dupree asked, having known Randy from Raw.

"There was eight of us total so it was wild pretty much all the time." John answered laughing.

"Eight?" Paul Wright asked incredulous.

"Yea, my parents couldn't have kids so they adopted. Besides me everyone they brought home was abused or damaged in some way. My mom has a big heart and wants to save everyone."

"Randy, he was damaged?" Kurt asked hesiently as the cabin of the plane fell silent.

John sighed wishing he hadn't said anything. "Randy's story is his. But like I said earlier he has a lot more at stake by revealing his past."

"How did your parents manage to adopt eight kids? How did they work it out in court? How did they support all of you?" Mark asked, trying to get rid of the strained silence.

John grinned over at him. "My mom is rich. She inheritated this huge horse ranch and a ton of money. Money talks."

"So how many brothers and how many sisters?" Torrie Wilson asked from her seat next to her husband.

"Let's see, there's me, I'm the oldest of course, then Ethan. He was abononened in the hills near our house. He was two at the time and I think he was up there for like two days. He's studing vet medicine at the University of Kentucky now. Then two years later Randy and his sister Rebecca came to stay." John fell silent for a moment before continuing.

"Becca is a nurse at the University Children's hospital. She's 21. Logan is nineteen. I had broken my arm and while we were at the hospital Mom found this little boy who was covered in blood. Long story short it was his mother's and he had just watched her being murdered. Once he got past all his issues he learned from his older brother and became the family trouble maker." John said grinning.

"You mean he was worse than you? Your poor parents." Kurt symathized.

Throwing him a look John continued. "He is trying to make it in the music biz. Unfortunately it's country, but he's really good so I guess I will forgive him. Cooper is a senior in high school and the star quarterback, which is pretty amazing because he was paralyzed for a year after a car ran over him. He's been recuited to the University of Tennessee next year. Cadence Jade is 17 and an artist. She was neglected as a small child and often locked in a closet for very long periods of time. And then there's Regan Mac. She was kidnapped from her family at the age of one. The cops caught the bad guys for a different reason and found her. Nobody knew her name or where she came from. We still run her stats through that big data base thing but we are always scared that we will find her family and end up losing her. She's 15 and spoiled rotten but she's special ya know"

"Now if you'll don't mind I am going to get some shut eye. You'll have worn me out." John grumbled feeling homesick.


	3. Father knows best

Thanks for waiting so patiently and for the great reviews.

* * *

One week later

Randy glanced around the catering room sadly before heading for an empty table in the corner. Sitting down he began pushing around the food on his plate, not interested in eating.

He had been sitting there for five minutes when his table was invaded. Looking up in surprised he was faced by the younger generation of superstars.

"Can I help you?" he asked when they just sat there grinning at him.

"Listen, we just wanted to tell you that we don't care anything about your past." Adam Copeland spoke up.

"Yea man, we all have had to do things to get where we are." Jay Reso added.

"So you don't care? You don't even know the whole story." Randy asked warily.

"We don't need to know the whole story. We already like you." Shelton informed him.

"Thanks man I just wish everyone else felt that way." Randy said glancing over at Dave Batista and Paul Levesque.

"If they don't understand they're just being hypocrites. Look at what Paul and Shawn did during their DX days." Adam said.

"Have you tried talking to them at all?" Shelton asked, frowning at the rest of the room.

"Every time I got near them they would start asking questions. They don't seem to realize that I don't want to talk about it." Randy answered shrugging.

"Well then screw them. I'm ready for some fun. Who's interested?" Jay said standing up.

"How good are you at Madden?" Adam asked Randy.

"Are you kidding? John is my brother. I had to be good or he wouldn't let me live it down." Randy informed them laughing. Hearing his phone ring he picked it up and glanced at the caller id before shoving it back in his pocket.

"Some one you don't want to talk to?" Shelton asked as they walked out of the room.

"My parents. John kinda told them that I was having trouble and they have been calling non stop since." Randy explained.

* * *

Three days later

The security guard at the back entrance of the arena stared in surprise as the man gave him his name. Unable to say anything the guard waved him in, not needing to verify his identity.

The grim man smiled silently as he began searching locker rooms. Soon he came upon one filled with wrestlers.

"Excuse me." He said standing in the door way.

The room quieted as one by one the occupants looked up.

"Hey aren't you ?" Jericho started before he was poked in the ribs by Benoit.

The man smiled at his old friend before addressing the room at large. "I'm looking for my son, Randy Orton. Does anyone know where he is?"

He resisted the urge to laugh as everyone's jaw hit the floor. Dave Batista was the first to regain his senses. "He's been avoiding us since the big announcement. He seems to think we don't like him anymore."

Yea, he's been avoiding me too and frankly I am tired of it." The man responded.

"He's in catering with Shelton Benjamin." Paul spoke up.

"Well then shall we?" The man asked grinning. The rest of the roster grinned and jumped up to follow.

Crowding into the doorway of the large room they found Randy and Shelton throwing around a football.

The man shook his head and reached out to grab the ball before Randy could. "How many times have you been told not to throw the ball in the house?"

Randy glanced around in surprise before groaning and slumping in a chair. Across the room Shelton gaped in surprise at the visitor. "You're Sting. Oh shit you're Sting."

"Shelton, meet my father Steve Borden." Randy called out. "Dad, this is Shelton Benjamin."

"I've seen your Stinger's splash. You're good kid." Steve told him.

"Oh shit" Shelton said, unable to think of anything else. Randy grinned at his friend before turning to his father.

"What are you doing here?" He asked frowning as he noticed everyone else entering the room and taking seats.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?" Steve countered.

"Because I have caller id and I didn't want to talk to you." Randy answered.

"Stop being a smart ass. We need to talk." The older man growled.

"I really don't want to do that here in front of everybody." Randy muttered.

"Then tell me how we are supposed to get things resolved if we don't discuss the situation with them?" Steve asked reasonably.

"Dad I'm not seven. You can't sit me and my friends down and get us to work everything out." Randy groaned.

"Can't I?" Steve asked before continuing. "From what I understand you have been avoiding most everyone in the room because you think they don't like you anymore."

Randy laughed sarcastically. "If you're going to get your information, at least pick a more reliable source than John. I don't give a rat's ass if they have a problem with me. I am angry because I can't be around my friends with out them harassing me for answers."

"Watch your mouth. I am your father and I expect to be treated with respect." Steve warned him in a low voice.

Randy nodded to acknowledge his father's words but remained silent.

Dave spoke up in the silence. "Randy we weren't trying to press you because we had to know. You just seemed so upset about the situation that we figured it would be better if you got it off your chest."

"I don't want to talk about it ever." Randy ground out.

"I don't think I can let that happen. I think your mother and I made a mistake when we didn't force you to talk twenty years ago. You are not upset about what McMahan made you do and you don't have a problem talking about your family. Its Bob Orton and what he did to you. You have never got that out of your system." Steve said softly.

"Stop" Randy pleaded as his breathing picking up.

"You get up and leave and I am going to come after you and drag you back." Steve threatened. "If you don't tell these people your story today you are going to be looking over you shoulder every time you come in contact with one of them. Soon you will hate coming to work. After everything you've endured to get here I am not going to let that happen. You are not leaving this room until they know."

"I don't think I can tell them." Randy bit out.

"That's okay. I'll tell them and you just jump in with anything you want, okay?" Steve waited until Randy had nodded before turning back to the room. "Randy's mom died giving birth to his sister Rebecca. Randy was two at the time. Bob Orton went a little crazy in his grief. He started drinking heavily and was often gone for long periods of time. Randy and the infant were left to fend for themselves."

Steve glanced over at Randy to make sure he was okay before continuing. "When Cowboy Bob did come home he often took his drunken rage out on his children. It is a testament of Randy's courage and intelligence that his sister lived to be two years old in that environment."

"Why didn't someone do anything?" Paul asked horrified.

"Who? Every time someone came over we were kicked out of the house. I would hide out in the woods until I saw the cars leave and then try to get back in the house. Sometimes I wasn't able too and would have to spend the night outside." Randy spoke up warily.

"After about a year and a half Bob was made to see the error of his ways and he was devastated over how he had treated his children. So for the next couple of months he became the devoted father." Steve added.

"What changed him?" Jericho asked.

"Roddy Piper came over and beat the stuffing out of him. After that he came every week to make sure we were okay." Randy informed them after Steve admitted he didn't know.

Steve stayed quiet wanting Randy to continue, knowing the next part was going to be the hardest.

Randy swallowed hard. "I had lost my mother and my father had turned into an evil monster. But then he was my father again. I didn't have to be scared anymore. It was great. It was my birthday and Piper had come over. He and my dad had started arguing. Next thing I knew we in Piper's car and we were driving away. Last time I saw Cowboy Bob until I joined OVW."

"Piper brought the kids to me. He knew my wife collected strays. I was a little hesitant. I was 24 and already had a seven year old and a five year old. John settled the issue. He grabbed Randy and dragged him to his bedroom, telling him the whole way to stop squalling. I didn't have a choice after that. When I talked to Bob about the legal issues he signed away custody without blinking an eye." Steve filled in.

"What was his reasoning?" Dave growled, horrified at what he was hearing. He couldn't bear the thought of giving up his girls.

"He said that with his career taking off that he couldn't care for a couple of kids. That they would just hold him back."

"But didn't you have a wrestling career and do it with four kids?" Adam asked over the outraged shouts from the parents in the crowd.

"Actually he ended up with eight kids and was still a damned good father." Randy said.

"Watch your mouth." Steve ordered.

Randy rolled his eyes when Steve turned back to the room. Shelton struggled to hold back his laughter. "So how did you manage to do what you did? Agreeing to pretend that he had raised you and that you look up to that abusive bastard."

"I didn't really care about the abuse or neglect. The thing I can never forgive him for was abandoning us like that after pretending to care about us and spoiling us those couple of months. As for the whole third generation thing, I knew someone was going to bring that up. The only bad part was when we had that show in St. Louis and he walked me down to the ring. You have no idea how close I came to beating the shit—er crap out of him." Randy explained.

"Now see don't you feel better?" Steve asked after everyone had thought about it for a couple of minutes.

Randy pretended to glare at his father for a couple of minutes before he gave in and grinned.

"Then would you please do me a favor and call your mother so she will get off my back." He pleaded as the whole room laughed.


	4. SmackDown Stories

finally an update

* * *

Steve glanced over at Randy as they entered the Staples Arena in LA for the SmackDown show. "Would you please behave? These are my friends as much as they are yours."

Randy grinned cockily at his father. "When have I ever not behaved?"

"Give me about ten years and I might have the list done." The older man said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find John." Randy informed him, taking off down the hall.

Slipping into a crowded locker room he spotted John in the middle of the crowd, his attention focused on the game he was playing. Sneaking up behind his brother Randy waited until the game had reached a critical point before jumping on him with a loud yell.

"AAAAAhhhhhh" John yelled in surprise, jumping up with his hands fisted. Seeing his brother standing behind him he narrowed his eyes in anger. "That was not a wise move. I suggest you run."

"Hey I was just getting you back for sending Dad after me." Randy laughed. The rest of the occupants of the room were watching the by play avidly.

"I couldn't take any more of your moping. And it worked didn't it?" John replied.

"Maybe, but do you have any idea how embarrassing it was?" Randy asked shuddering as he thought back.

"Glad it was you and not me." John laughed.

"Then I guess you are not interested in where Dad is right now?" Randy asked smirking.

John jumped up and looked around wildly.

"He's in another part of the building talking to a bunch of his old friends."

"You couldn't stop him from coming?" John asked incredulously.

"No, and you know for some reason I really didn't want to." Randy replied as he backed towards the door.

"You're dead." John threatened as he took off after his brother.

Charlie Haas glanced around the room once the door had slammed shut. "I wonder what the big deal is. My father has come to shows before." He asked as he picked up the controller John had dropped.

Mark Jindrak just shook his head as he concentrated on the game.

* * *

Mark Calloway looked up as someone entered the locker room. He smiled in surprise when he noticed the visitor was Steve Borden, an old friend of his.

"Hey man, you aren't thinking about coming back to wrestling are you?" Mark asked after they had exchanged greetings.

"Nah, I am happy to be doing what I am. I'm just here to visit and check up on my sons." Steve replied as he greeted everyone else in the locker room.

"Sons?" Mark asked confused. His eyes opened wide as the answer dawned on him.

"Don't tell me you are the father of those two hooligans."

"Randy and John? Yea though there are days that I don't claim them." Steve smiled widely.

"Yo man, all the years we worked with you in WCW and you never mentioned you had eight kids." Eddie accused.

"I told you stories about them, you just never realized that I was always telling you a story about a different kid every time. Besides all eight were only in the house for a couple of years before the older ones began trickling out." Steve explained.

"I remember some of those stories were pretty hair raising." Mark laughed.

"Do you remember the one where my twelve year old was putting cherry bombs under the neighbor's rosebushes and blowing them sky high?" Steve asked.

"Yea, you made him work for the neighbor doing yard work all summer." The Big Show laughed remembering.

"After I had busted his butt. That was John."

"Wait; let me grab a pen and paper." Kurt said scrambling to get the needed items. "Okay, I'm ready. What else can you tell us?"

"Well there was the time a sixteen year old John tried to get Randy in trouble. He went out in the middle of the night and drove every single vehicle on the property, including the farm trucks, the three horse trailers and two tractors. He didn't just drive them; he ran them through a mud hole again and again until they were covered."

"How did he pin it on Randy?" Eddie asked.

"Well when we got up the next morning we went outside and there lined up is every thing on wheels. Every inch is covered in dried mud. You couldn't drive them because there had to be mud three inches think on the windows. So we go waking up all the kids. When we go into Randy's room we see the parts of him not under the blankets were covered in mud. We found his jeans on the floor, with more mud on them, and every set of keys were in the pocket."

"Did you get onto him thinking he had done it?" Mark asked curious.

"Well what John didn't know was that Randy was sick. Sam, my wife, was up at different times during the night checking on him. We knew he had been set up and there were only two people who could have done it. We had Ethan, straight A's, never gets in trouble, and we had John. Didn't take a whole lot to figure out."

"What did you do to him? And I want details." Kurt asked, almost rubbing his hands together in glee.

"He had to wash every one the cars until they shined. And he had to drive Randy any where he wanted for a whole week." Steve grinned thinking back. "He didn't like that at all."

Before anyone could say another word the door burst open. Steve jumped up as his sons rolled through the door, their hands locked around each others necks.

Steve grabbed Randy while Mark grabbed John, avoiding the elbow that came flying his way.

"What the hell is going on here?" Steve demanded.

"Just saying hi to each other." Randy said flippantly. Steve shoved him down in a chair and gave him a look indicating he keep his mouth shut.

"John?" Steve asked turning to his oldest.

"Just discussing our problems." The younger man answered, shaking off the hands restraining him.

"What's the rule?" Steve asked. When both boys remained silent he became more stern. "Boys?"

"We can fight all we want as long as no one gets seriously hurt, no one else is involved, and it's not in public." Randy muttered.

"John? Would you call this a public place?"

"Too public." He answered, grinning as he was able to see the absurdity of the moment.

"Are you two going to play nice?" Steve asked sternly.

"Yes sir" They answered together. As soon as their father indicated they could go, both shot for the door.

"I wish I could do that with him." Kurt complained causing everyone in the room to laugh.


End file.
